the secret
by sellasrds
Summary: namaku adalah amano ichigo aku bersekolah di akademi st. marie , aku masuk ke grup A tempat para pangeran-pangeran manis berada, sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan kepada salah satu pangeran-pangeran manis tersebut. dia adalah kashino makoto. dari awal dia dia sudah sering buat aku kesal, dan entah mengapa timbul perasaan ini kepadanya.
1. Chapter 1

namaku adalah amano ichigo aku bersekolah di akademi st. marie , aku masuk ke grup A tempat para pangeran-pangeran manis berada, sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan kepada salah satu pangeran-pangeran manis tersebut. dia adalah kashino makoto. dari awal dia dia sudah sering buat aku kesal, dan entah mengapa timbul perasaan ini kepadanya.

hari ini kami disuruh membuat cokelat valentine "hari ini kita akan membuat cokelat valentine , terserah seperti apa bentuknya, setelah membuat cokelat valentine , kalian dapat memberikan cokelat itu kesiapapu" jelas sensei , "iyaa sensei" kata semua murid , 'aku akan berjuang membuat cokelat valentine , entar aku kasih ke kashino aja, semoga aja dia mau menerimanya' pikirku, dimulai dengan melelehkan coklat "oi amano sudah berapa kali ku bilang , kalau mau melelehkan coklat suhunya harus dibawah 60 derajat" bentak kashino , "i..iya" kataku , 'huft dia memang paling ribut masalah coklat' pikirku , "ichigo-chan nanti coklatmu mau kasih ke siapa?" tanya vanila , "hmm , ini sih rahasia tapi aku kasih tau ke kamu deh" kemudian ichigo membisikan sesuatu ke vanila "APAAAAAA?" teriak vanila , teriakan vanila membuat semuanya mengarah ke ichigo , "ada apa vanila?" tanya hanabusa "hehe maaf mebuat kalian terkejut, tidak apa-apa kok " kata vanila salah tingkah , akhirnya cokelat buatan ichigo selesai dan mau ditujukan ke sensei.

setelah selesai banyak yang datang ke meja kashino dan memberikan cokelat buatannya , termasuk aku. aku harap kashino dapat memakannya dengan baik. sore harinya aku melihat pangeran-pangeran manis pulang bersama "wah wah kashino dapat banyak sekali cokelat yah" kata hanabusa , "aku sebenarnya tidak mau menerima coklat ini semua tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka menaruh diatas mejaku" kata kashino "oi hanabusa ini semua coklat buat kamu saja , aku tidak mau nerimanya kalau kamu gak mau buang saja" tambah kashino , setelah aku mendengar itu entah mengapa air mataku menetes , dan entah mengapa semakin deras saja.

**hanabusa pov **

"aduhh banyak sekali coklat yang harus kumakan-_- , kutaruh di kulkas sajalah" kataku , entah mengapa aku melihat salah satu coklat yang tidak berbentuk hati melaikan bentuk kashino sendiri, ingin sekali aku mencobanya tapi perutku sakit gara-gara tadi udah ngabisin coklat yang dikasih ke aku

**ichigo pov**

"hiks, hiks" entah mengapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti "ichigo-chan , kamu kenapa?" tanya vanila , "a.. aku gak.. gak apa-apa kok" kataku sambil tersenyum paksa "kamu bohong" bentak vanila "ceritakan saja kepadaku" kata vanila , lalu aku pun menceritakannya kepada vanila , "ichigo-chan, tersenyumlah , banyak laki-laki lain yang pantas dapat cokelat ichigo-chan" kata vanila dengan maksud menghibur , entah mengapa senyum vanila membuatku semangat lagi


	2. Chapter 2

**_keesokan harinya _**

"semiggu lagi kalian harus mengumpulkan kue yang kaya rasa dan penampilan yang akan menilai adalah pasangan anda , saya akan mengumumkan pasangan anda , hanabusa dan rumi , kashino dan ichigo, dll" kata sensei 'asyik aku sepasangan dengan kashino , aku harus berjuang' pikir ichigo ,

setiap hari aku terus melatih untuk membuat kue yang kuberi nama "the secret" kenapa aku menamainya "the secret" karena aku menyimpan perasaan terhadap makoto kashino, kuharap dia bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. di dalam kue itu terdapat coklat meleleh yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

_**sehari sebelum pengumpulan kue **_

aku harus melatih lebih dan lebih ,dari kemarin-kemarin coklat buatan ku rasanya aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan kuenya, malam harinya aku pergi keluar ke kota untuk membeli coklat yang nenek pernah beritahu kepadaku, 'aku harap coklat ini bisa enak' harapan ichigo , pada malam itu hujan sangat lebat sehingga aku harus berlari ditengah hujan untuk sampai di akademi st. marie. aku pun melanjutkan membuat kue tersebut. "yokatta akhirnya selesai, tinggal tunggu besok dan aku serahkan ke makoto" kataku , "aku sudah tidak sabar" kataku ,

vanila melihat dari kejauhan dengan senyum 'ichigo , aku yakin kamu bisa' pikir vanila

hari yang kutunggu akhirnya datang , entah mengapa ketika bangun tadi pagi tubuhku terasa berat , 'apakah karena hujan-hujanan semalam yah' pikirku , tapi aku harus semangat karena aku harus mebuat kue yang enak. aku tetap membuat kue walaupun kepalaku pusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_preview sebelumnya _**

**_hari yang kutunggu akhirnya datang , entah mengapa ketika bangun tadi pagi tubuhku terasa berat , 'apakah karena hujan-hujanan semalam yah' pikirku , tapi aku harus semangat karena aku harus mebuat kue yang enak. aku tetap membuat kue walaupun kepalaku pusing._**

"yap semuanya mari dinilai kue-kue pasangan anda" kata sensei , "iya sensei " kata semua murid , aku mulai mengambil sedikit potongan kue kashino dan rasanya enak sekali "sensei rasa dan penampilan milik kashino sangat bagus dan enak" kataku , "oke , makoto kashino mendapat nilai perfect" kata sensei. sekarang aku melihat kashino memulai memakan kue buatanku "sensei, rasanya aneh apalagi dengan coklatnya, penampilannya juga kurang menarik" kata kashino , "oke , amano ichigo mendapat nilai 69" kata sensei , entah mengapa pusing dikepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi tapi aku harus tetap tersenyum walaupun kue buatan ku tidak enak dimata kashino , " baiklah semuanya boleh kembali ke asramanya masing-masing" kata sensei. entah mengapa aku berjalan kearah danau bukan ke asrma. ketika aku melihat cerminan diriku di danau "ya, kamu tuh harus sadar ichigo , you're not pretty , you're ugly, , mana mungkin aku bisa dapat hati kashino " kataku sambil menangis "ichigo-chan, jangan menangis ada aku disini, aku yang paling tau seberapa keras usahamu , si kashino tidak pantas mendapatkan kuemu, kuemu memang rasanya beda dengan yang semalam , tapi kamu sudah berjuang" hibur vanila , "terima kasih vanila , kau sudah buat aku tenang" kataku dengan senyuman

akhirnya aku kembali ke asrama dan ingin istirahat "ichigo, apa kamu sudah kembali ke asrama?"tanya rumi "ichigo?ichigo?" panggil rumi berapa kali akhirnya ia melihat ichigo tertidur di atas ranjangnya , aku pun membenarkan cara tidurnya dan memegang dahinya "oh ya ampun panas sekali badannya" kata rumi.

_**keesokan harinya**_

"hanabusa satsuki" kata sensei "iya hadir sensei" kata hanabusa , "andou sennosuke" "iya hadir sensei" kata andou "amano ichigo?" sensei memanggil 2 kali , "maaf sensei amano-san tidak masuk sekolah, dia sakit demam tinggi semalam" kata rumi

sudah seminggu semenjak ichigo sakit tapi panasnya tak turun-turun juga. "huft.. amano belum sembuh juga apa?" kata kashino kesal "iya makoto, memangnya kenapa?"kata andou , "kamu tanya kenapa?, bentar lagi kompetisi antar grup" kata kashino kesal "ya tapi kan amano lagi sakit" kata hanabusa, vanila yang mendengar itu marah "HEI KAU MAKOTO KASHINO, BISA GAK SIH NGERTIIN KALAU ICHIGO-CHAN SAKIT!, BELUM PUAS APA SETELAH PENGUMPULAN KUE ITU?, MEMANG RASANYA TIDAK TERLALU ENAK TAPI ITU SEMUA DEMI KAMU KASHINO! DIA RELA HUJAN-HUJANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKAN COKLAT ITU SEHARI SEBELUM LOMBA RASA KUE ITU BENAR-BENAR ENAK, TAPI KARENA DIA HUJAN-HUJANAN MEBUAT TUBUHNYA SAKIT. SEBENERNYA KAMU TAK PANTAS MENDAPATKAN KUE YANG DIBUATKAN OLEH ICHIGO-CHAN, KAU BILANG BUANG? COKELAT YANG DIBUAT DENGAN SUSAH PAYAHNYA KAU MAU BUANG? KAU TAU BETAPA SAKITNYA ICHIGO MENGETAHUi HAL ITU?" teriak vanila marah-marah sampai nangis "aku gak mau liat ichigo-chan menangis dan sakit karena mencintaimu kashino, tapi kau malah tidak menghargainya hiks hiks" tambah vanila pada saat itu semuanya terkejut "apakah coklat buatan ichigo adalah gambar kashino marah?" kata hanbusa "iya benar coklat yang diberikan kepada kamu kan hanabusa oleh kashino" kata vanila . sebenarnya ichigo sudah sadar walaupun panasnya belum turun dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan kashino dan vanila "vanila sudah cukup " kata ichigo dengan senyum diwajahnya "i..ichigo-channnn kamu sudah sadaar" kata vanila menangis dipelukannya ichigo "ayo kita kembali ke asrama vanila, maaf ya soal tadi lupakan saja, maaf kashino gara-gara aku kalian jadi terlambat latihan" kata ichigo dengan senyumnya.

_**keesokan harinya **_

"ohayou minna" kataku dengan senyuman yang terpaksa, aku memang belum sembuh, panasku belum turun juga , "selamat pagi kashino" kata ku 'kashino apa kamu baik-baik saja?' pikirku , "se selamat pagi amano" kata makoto 'aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini , aku harus berbicara dengan kashino' pikirku. "kashino bisakah kita berbicara di danau sepulang sekolah ini?" kataku, "boleh" kata kashino


	4. Chapter 4

_**sepulang sekolah **_

"kau mau bicara apa?" tanya kashino , "hmm sebelum itu aku mau memberimu ini" aku memberika sebuah kue "the secret" dengan rasa yang sama seperti sehari sebelum aku pengumpulan kue itu. "itu adalah kue yang aku buat untuk kamu cicipi waktu itu dengan harapan itu membuat kamu senang dengan apa yang aku buat, termasuk kau tau maksud dari kue tersebut" kataku dengan senyum "aku menamainya 'the secret' karena seperti rahasia bahwa aku mencintaimu kashino. walaupun aku tau kau tidak mungkin membalas cintaku, asalkan aku bisa liat kamu senyum dengan tulus kepadaku itu sudah membuatku senang, aku minta maaf atas kata-kata vanila kemarin. yang sebenernya ingin aku katakan maaf kashino aku sudah lancang mencintaimu , terima kasih karena telah tersenyum tulus kepadaku. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu kashino?" kata ku , " boleh" kata kashino "bolehkah aku memelukmu?"kataku, " " kata kashino , aku pun memeluknya untuk terakhir kali karena aku ingin pindah sekolah , aku tak akan memberitahunya "ka..hiks..kashino..hiks.. ma..makoto-kun aku men.. mencintaimu hiks.. hiks" kataku sambil menangis , entah mengapa aku merasakan air diatas kepalaku , aku melihat kashino meneteskan air mata , aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan aku bilang terima kasih kepadanya.

_**keesoka harinya**_

**kashino pov**

"rumi –san, mana amano-san?" tanyaku, "kamu tidak tahu? , ichigo pindah sekolah mereka sekeluarga pindah ke korea" kata rumi-san "pi..pindah?" kataku "iya , semuanya sudah tau, apakah kamu tidak diberitahu ichigo?" kata rumi, omongan rumi tidak di dengar oleh ku , 'jadi itu maksudmu dengan permintaan itu' pikirku , aku sangat kesal kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku ,aku pun memukul dinding saking kesalnya. "kashino-san" kata orang-orang disekitarku,semuanya panik tanganku berdarah aku menangis , kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberitahu, kenapa? kau jahat ichigo setelah aku tau perasaanmu sebenernya dan aku jatuh cinta padamu kau malah pergi tanpa memberitahuku.

_**7 tahun kemudian**_

_**di korea **_

**ichigo pov**

"wah ada festival makanan jepang disini" kataku, aku mengambil banyak sekali kue disana , aku sudah rindu sekali kue-kue seperti ini, aku jadi ingat semasa aku dulu di akademi st. marie , aku mengambil kue coklat yang indah sekali , aku mencoba kue itu "rasa ini" kataku , "Apakah kamu masih ingat aku, amano ichigo" suara itu , aku langsung membalikan badan yang kulihat adalah kashino makoto , "sudah lama kita gak ketemu kashino" kataku , "aku butuh penjelasan ichigo" kata kashino , akhirnya aku berbicara ditaman , "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kataku "kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau pindah?" kata kashino , "itu bukan urusanmu" kataku "ITU URUSANKU"bentak kashino ,"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU" kataku lebih kasar , "ITU URUSANKU KARENA KAMU TELAH BUAT AKU JATUH CINTA KEPADAMU"teriak kashino, aku kaget, mana mungkin kashino suka kepadaku , "aku.. aku jatuh cinta kepadamu amano ichigo , maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata kashino , "ya aku mau." kataku lalu memeluk kashino.


End file.
